


Backwards Walk

by estellabystarlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Underage within boundaries, mild frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estellabystarlight/pseuds/estellabystarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aha, there! That! It bugs you when you think about me and Malia together like that. Just like it bugs me when I think about you and Braeden or whoever. Say it, Derek, you tell me right now that I am not crazy. Tell me that we're meant for each other. Now or... or... I walk out and you'd better never mention this again. Not to Scott, not to Malia, not to anyone, especially not to me, not if you're too chickenshit to admit it now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards Walk

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago in a fandom far, far away I use to write fanfiction under another name. It was usually erotic and very well received. And no, not Star Wars. This is my first time writing in literally years and it's no where on the level it should be. I really wanted to write it though, and I wanted something good to happen for this 'ship so I made it so.  
> This had no beta as again, years since I've done this. I hope you like it. The title is from one of my favorite songs, Frightened Rabbit's 'Backwards Walk". Go find it on Youtube.  
> Also, I hold no rights or dominion over these characters, etc.
> 
> My tumblr: [gifsandbutts](http://gifsandbutts.tumblr.com)

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Just spit it out, Stiles!"

Derek was getting impatient as he watched Stiles pace back and forth in front of him. The teen had called earlier and asked him to speak to him alone and Derek had obliged by asking Braeden to give him a couple of hours to himself. Stiles had been here for five minutes or so, marching the length of the loft. 

Stiles stopped abruptly in front of the sofa. Derek was sitting there, absentmindedly moving the pieces of a metal puzzle that someone had left in the loft at some point. 

His eyes lighting on the puzzle, Stiles snatched the it from Derek's hand. 

"The puzzle, Derek. It's like this puzzle. I'm smart, not as smart as Lydia, of course, but I can always figure things out. And it's felt like everything's been off this last year or so. Maybe the whole Nogitsune thing slowed the process. It can take awhile, but I always figure things out. Something will sit there in my subconscious and, it's like a sub-routine, BANG, I get it! "

His hands had been working the puzzle while he talked and as he finished the sentence he solved it. He squatted down in front of Derek and held either piece in each hand and looked Derek squarely in the eye.

"You and me, Derek. We're supposed to be together, like, together, together." He slipped the pieces back together. "Like this. That's what my brain has been working on for so long and now I've finally got it. Connecting the dots wasn't easy, but I get it. It's going to be us." he set the puzzle on the floor and gestured back and forth between himself and the older man, "You and I are meant to be a...couple." He swallowed hard. 

Derek broke eye contact and looked down at his hands. "Stiles....I...."

Stiles reached out and put his hand on Derek's bare foot and rested it on his arch. " I thought for the longest time that the twist in my gut was fear every time I was around you, but it wasn't, not all of it, anyway. I wanted , my body wanted.... things...you... before my mind could process the info. I can't believe it took me so long, I mean, have you seen you, Derek? And you, you couldn't keep your damn hands off me. Always tossing me around like a dog playing with his favorite toy. Because I am. I'm your favorite toy." 

His thumb was brushing back and forth on Derek's foot as he spoke. Derek pulled it away, covering one with the other to deny him access. He still wouldn't look up, still hadn't really said anything. The realization hit Stiles like a baseball bat to the stomach. He sprang to his feet.

"Say something, Derek. Say some...say anything, dammit. I know I am not imagining this. The ONLY time I feel completely okay is when I'm around you. Not when I'm talking to my dad, or hanging with Scott, or having sex with Malia, only when I'm with you." Stiles noticed a perceptible stiffening of Derek's shoulders at the mention of sex with Malia.

"Aha, there! That! It bugs you when you think about me and Malia together like that. Just like it bugs me when I think about you and Braeden or whoever. Say it, Derek, you tell me right now that I am not crazy. Tell me that we're meant for each other. Now or... or... I walk out and you'd better never mention this again. Not to Scott, not to Malia, not to anyone, especially not to me, not if you're too chickenshit to admit it now."

Stiles started walking backwards to the door, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't going to fall on his ass, but watching Derek, waiting for him to call his bluff, tell him what he wanted to hear, but Derek just...sat. "I'm serious, Derek. Totally serious. I just..." He made it all the way to the door. "Nothing, huh?" He turned to slide the heavy metal door to one side, hurt and embarrassed by the error. The lump he felt in his throat was unbelievably painful. He had been so sure, it had been like a lightning bolt to his brain when he'd realized. 

But before he could pull the door all the way open two arms pulled him backwards, one wrapped underneath his arm and over his shoulder, the other around his waist. 

Stiles stiffened for a microsecond before relaxing into Derek's arms as he suppressed a smirk. Derek's face was pushed into the crook of Stiles' neck and he spoke so softly. "No, not wrong." 

Moving his hands to Derek's arms, he started to turn around but Derek held him fast, pulling him in tighter into his embrace. Stiles could feel the length of him...and, "Oh my god!", he said aloud, the length of him pressed into his back. 

Derek chuckled, "Yeah, it's like that. But if you turn around Stiles, if you look me in the eyes, you are going to finish me. I'll take you, right here, right now on this floor and there won't be any going back from that."

Stiles interrupted. 'That, yes. Like that. Now would be good. I volunteer as tribute."

Stiles could feel Derek shake his head slightly. 'No, not like that. If that happens, anything close to a normal teen life is done for you, and I want that for you, Stiles." His voice was deep with emotion. " I want you to have something more than I did. It's not something I could live with. Not to mention that your father would have me in jail as soon as he found out."

With the hugging, the nuzzling, It was getting harder for Stiles to breath normally. It was just getting harder for Stiles...everywhere. "But, my dad is okay with you, mostly, now."

"He might be okay with me now, but he sure as hell wouldn't forgive me for sleeping with his underage son." Derek nestled deeper into Stiles neck, taking deep breaths between the peppered kisses he was placing there. "And hauling your ass to Canada would certainly put an end to your Beacon Hill High days."

"C-Canada?" Stiles managed to stammer out. His hand were on Derek's, holding on to him like he was afraid he'd pull away at any second. 

"Age of consent is lower." Derek said. "Look. You, Stiles, need to learn to do what I've been doing for what seems like forever, you have to wait."

"But-"

"No buts, Stiles. You're going to wait. You're going to go to school, you're going to play lacrosse. You're going to go to dances, you're going to sleep with age appropriate people, Malia for now, maybe someone else later. You may even fall a little in love with them and that's okay. That's part of it. What you feel for Malia hasn't changed since you found out, has it?" Stiles gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. "That's alright then. And you're going to wait. We're going to wait. Until the time is right, until your old enough, until your ready, we're both ready, for each other. Because it's not going to be a fling, Stiles. When we're finally together, it's going to be for always. And, God, does it feel good to finally say that out loud."

"How long? Have you known, I mean."

"From the start, really. I don't know if it was pheromones, chemistry, whatever, I just knew." 

Derek kissed Stiles neck, running his tongue up the side and around he edge of his ear. Stiles shuddered and his knees gave, just a bit. But Derek was there to hold him up. Derek with his strong arms, and his beautiful eyes with those inky lashes, his Adonis-like body, and finally, finally! his hard dick pressing into the swell of Stiles ass. 

He was languishing in the attention and hated to break the spell, but he had to ask. "And you, Derek? What about you?"

"I'll do what I've been doing, just like you. I'll be with Braeden or whoever, I'll help Scott, I'll watch over you and wonder how I could have wound up head over heels with an obnoxious, sarcastic, man-child. And I'll wait for you as long as we need to. It doesn't matter if you're eighteen or eighty, it's always going to end up like this, with you and I, just like this."

Derek loosened his grip on Stiles. "And now, you need to go home, Stiles."

Stiles grabbed Derek's hands and held his arms around him. "No. That's not fair I understand, Derek, I do, but you are not sending me away from you, for weeks and months...months, Derek, without even kissing me. Not when every other week we're facing some new bullshit threat." He stomped his foot for emphasis. "I'll keep my frigging eyes closed. "

"Okay." 

Derek loosened his grip on Stiles then took him by the shoulders and rotated him until they were facing one another. Stiles eyes were closed tight, as promised. Cupping Stiles face with one hand, he ran his other hand around Stiles' waist to his back and drew him close. Stiles hands found Derek's hips and he let them rest there, gently. Derek stared at him a few seconds, half expecting Stiles to go back on his word, but he stayed still, eyes shut, full lips slightly parted. Derek closed his eyes and moved in for the kiss, their first. 

Stiles breath hitched just a little, when their lips met. Derek was tentative at first, gentle. It felt like a first kiss and all that entails; the flush of excitement, the sharp twist of desire in the pit of the stomach. But it was more than that, too. It was like a thousand lazy Sunday mornings spent rolling in bed, like warming yourself next to a fire after being in the bitter cold. For both of them, it felt like they were finally able to relax, to be themselves, to be...normal. 

It went on and it escalated; the kissing, the intermingling of tongues, the almost imperceptible rocking of their hips together. Stiles was making small guttural noises that sounded like a cross between a plea and a demand. Derek started pulling back, slowly, his kisses becoming more chaste until finally their lips separated. Stiles eyes were still closed as promised. Derek kissed the tip of his upturned nose and slowly turned him back to face the door. Stiles let him.

Derek stepped back and put his hands on Stiles shoulders. Any more contact than that and, good intentions or not, sex was going to be had. A lot of it.

Stiles shifted his weight from one foot to another and reached down to adjust himself in his jeans. His erection was achingly stiff and served to allay any doubts he might have had about how sex with a guy was going to work for him. Then he reached up and slid the door open. 

Derek spoke. "You need to go home and take a shower before you see Malia or Scott. I don't think any story you spin is going to fool their noses. It wouldn't have mine." Derek leaned in and kissed the back of Stiles' neck then pushed him into the hall and slid the door closed behind him. "I'll see you later." He turned around and sat on the floor, back leaning against the door, arms resting on his knees. 

Stiles started to walk away, and then stopped, his eyes gleaming with inspiration. He had a plan. 

He turned back and slapped his palm on the door. "Derek! Do you know what time it is?" 

"Time for you to go home, Stiles?"

"Nope, it's, uh, " He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "It's 9:53."

"Okay?"

"It's 9:53. Even if I drive, like, 20 miles an hour, I can be home and in my shower by 10:30."

"Yeah?" Derek grinned a little, realizing what Stiles was up to. 

"Yeah, Derek. And you can be in your shower at the same time, doing showery things. It's... something... until we're together for real. Okay?"

"Yeah, Stiles. Okay." Derek closed his eyes, imagining Stiles naked and wet, touching himself. "But, you'd better make it twenty-five minutes if you want this timed right."

"Right, sure, 10: 25." Stiles started walking backwards down the hall, still talking to Derek on the other side of the door. "And Derek, every Wednesday night at 10:25, starting tonight, until..." Stiles paused, not sure how to put into words what the two of them would have together.

He didn't need to finish it. From the other side of the door, Derek echoed his last word. "Until." 

Stiles turned and ran for his jeep, not wanting to be late for their first 'date'.

____________________________________

I'm gifsandbutts on tumblr. Come say "Hi!"


End file.
